Electrical connectors are typically used to connect a first electrical device to a second electrical device. Most electrical connectors include one or more conductive leads that are connected at a first end to circuitry of the first device and that are connected at a second end to circuitry of the second device. An electrical connector may be as simple as a piece of wire that is soldered at both ends to the connected devices. Many connectors, however, also include electrically insulative mechanical components for performing various functions. A connector can, for instance, include features for mechanically securing the connector to one or both devices that are being coupled, spacers to hold one device in place with respect to the other device, or features, such as handles or gripping surfaces, that aid in assembling the connector to the devices that are to be connected.
The use of conventional connectors can cause several problems. A first problem is that many connectors, especially those with a number of electrical leads, can be misaligned so that the electrical leads contact unintended areas of the electrical devices in which the connectors are mounted. In such a case, even if the misaligned connector is not physically damaged, improper electrical operation can occur.
An associated problem is connector or device malfunctions resulting from connector breakage. Many electrical devices that use connectors have limited space available on printed circuit boards or other substrates included in the devices, and minimal surface area is available for placement of connector leads. Consequently, smaller, and usually more delicate and fragile, connector leads are used, and these are more easily broken by rough handling, connector misalignment, or even routine use over time.
Thus, what is needed is a connector that is less likely to be electrically misaligned and that resists breakage.